


God of Silence

by ChibiStarr



Series: Silence 1 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: all pre-Blight times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumat speaks only to those whose are faithful and worthy of hearing His voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> "The High Priest, Conductor of the Choir of Silence, ruled  
> Above all the Dreamers of the Imperium. Wisest  
> And most powerful of the Magisters Sidereal.  
> In his dreams, he alone heard the voice of Silence." 
> 
> \- Canticle of Silence 1:2

The stone was cold as he knelt, his knees registering the chill but not the pain of the hard surface. He had been doing this for so long that he never registered the feeling anymore. Turning his face upward, he gazed into the glowing, knowing eyes of Dumat, peering at him from the shadows. His lips parted and he began to chant.

_“In silence is the beating heart of wisdom.”_

His words were barely a breath, and the others who whispered with him sighed in the air like a calm breeze. Even the blood draining from the sacrifices made no sound, only discernible by the smell of iron in the air.

 _“God of Silence, who speaks to the faithful in dreams_  
No words of desire may sway His will  
No cry of Valor may stand against Him  
For His Silence conquers all  
And His secrets are shared only with the worthy.  
Dumat! Lord!  
Grant us your wisdom, generous God,  
Dumat, take this offering we give to you.”

Not a single noise stirred after. The night was still, as was the stone dragon that gazed down at them with shimmering eyes. Smoke from the incense curled up straight as an arrow and drew curving patterns along the dragon’s head where it met the jaw and neck. Everything was frozen. Complete, utter silence.

The smile that came across Sethius’s face was radiant. _Welcome, Dumat! Lord of Silence, King of the Gods!_ he thought as loud and clear as he could. The answering silence was deafening. It was like everything else in the world, living and unliving, had been sucked away into a nameless void, leaving only him, the floor, and the statue of Dumat behind. The very air pressed on him, the darkness so thick he nearly choked on it, while his body tingled all over like he was about to be struck by lightning. Then, he could see, just as someone with their eyes open can see visions through the lens of a daydream, what Dumat wanted to show him.

He saw gold, gleaming, glittering in his view as brightly as a polished mirror. It was beautiful, powerful, and he looked higher to see a pair of massive golden gates in front of him, carved with patterns that moved right before his eyes as if metal itself was alive. He craned his head, trying to see where he was, and saw glowing green stretching as far as the eye could see. This was the Fade, then. But then this shining golden masterpiece had to be… he turned back to the gates, his heart pounding. No one had ever been this close to the Golden City, ever. No one had even managed to make it _seem_ closer than it usually was. His eagerness gave him strength and he tried to stand up and touch it, but his body would not obey him.

Then, like a clap of thunder in his mind, Dumat spoke.

 ** _Open the gates._** A hammer striking his soul, the great stillness of the moment before the storm hits. **_Open them, and the power inside shall be yours._**

There was his divine command! Sethius threw himself down, bowing to the ground. _As you command, great Dumat! I shall open these golden gates! May your wisdom and kindness never fade! Thank you, Dumat!_


End file.
